


Hardwood Floors

by Herodotus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Grown Up, Married Couple, Night In/Night Out, Reunions, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodotus/pseuds/Herodotus
Summary: Ann is finally home after her latest trip and she has a surprise up her sleeve that Joker will never see coming.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Hardwood Floors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Hardwood Floors" by Charles Wesley Godwin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T91Zw5qo5Hs

“I’m home!” Ann couldn’t help the excited lilt that colored her words as she opened the door. Her latest project was finally done and it had been a long few months since she had last seen her favorite person in the world, her husband, Ren Amamiya. 

Said favorite person was sliding in his socks across the hardwood floor of their home by the time she was through the door, still wearing his apron from working in the kitchen. The ensuing hug would have toppled a less prepared person, but not Ann. No, this was how it always went for them when she returned home from a trip. An excited hug, a wonderful dinner, and a nice evening relaxing and reconnecting, just the two of them away from the rest of the world. Tonight, though, would be a little different. Ann had a surprise in mind, a rare chance for her to pull a fast one over on Joker. 

“Alright Joker, I want you to stay right here while I go put my bag away.” Ann said as she extricated herself from the hug and began walking up the stairs that lead to their bedroom.

Ren was mildly puzzled but smiled gamely at her as he watched her legs disappear above him. These days the names Joker and Panther were only used for specific reasons, usually when they were being clever with each other. 

It could only have been minutes but felt like hours to Ren when he finally saw Ann begin her descent down the stairs. He needed their homecoming ritual just as much as she did and he was ready to get their evening started. All of that faded from his mind as he took in what she was wearing. Ann had always prefered comfort on nights like these before. After weeks or sometimes months working at the cutting edge of high fashion, she cherished the fact that Ren would find her beautiful no matter what she wore. Tonight, however, seemed to be an exception. Comfort, it seemed, had left the building as she came striding down in a dress of deep scarlet, almost the exact shade of her former cat burglar costume. Ren could never stop using words like gorgeous, beautiful, cute, and pretty to describe his wife. All of those seemed to be meaningless in the face of her and that dress. All he could do was watch with his jaw open in astonishment as she stepped off the last stair and began to glide over to him.

“Enjoy the show?” Ann smirked as she wrapped her arms around Ren’s neck.

Ren had to cough before he could find enough voice to answer with a weak “Um, yeah.” Speaking seemed to get the wheels turning in his head again and he returned her smirk before adding “You know, this may be my new favorite dress of yours.”

“I thought you might say that,” came her coquettish reply before she leaned her head on his chest. Closing her eyes and finally allowing herself to embrace being home. “I saw this dress on our first day in Rome and I just knew I had to wear it for you when I got home. Imagining your reaction was really what kept me going on this trip.”

“Well, now that you’re here it seems like a shame that we’re not taking that dress dancing.” Ren said as he pressed a kiss into the crown of her head and began to sway. 

Ann smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him. “Who says we have to go out to go dancing?” She said, her grin growing even more.

Ren returned her challenging grin and began to pick up their pace. Their four feet moved togther in perfect synchronization as they began moving around the hardwood floors, their gazes locked into each other as Ren sent her into a spin. 

If someone were to ask either person that night how long they danced neither would be able to give a concrete answer. The world around them seemed to fade out. All that existed was the two of them, the love in their eyes, and the feeling that now everything would finally be alright. Both of them knew that these were the nights they would remember when they were old, just the two of them dancing the night away on their own hardwood floors.


End file.
